


慕斯蛋糕

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 又俗又雷的嫂子文学，有强制性行为。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	慕斯蛋糕

巴基把洗过的毛巾晾起来，顺手收了昨晚晾晒的其他衣服。上午到中午的阳光都好得很，几乎所有的衣服都已经干透了，除了他的那件都给他穿薄了的内裤，还在湿漉漉的滴着水。  
“怎么回事？”巴基皱着眉头把它翻来覆去地查看。  
那边史蒂夫推了自行车出来，看见他在检察自己的内裤，低着头从他身边走过去，说道：“我今早过去时把它碰掉了，给你重新冲了冲水。”  
“我说过多少次别从内裤下面过去啊？”巴基责备地看着他。  
史蒂夫只给了他一个背影，骑上车就要走，但又被巴基喊住了，“去哪儿？”  
“去找小娜他们玩。”  
巴基把手上的水在衣服上擦干，“吃片西瓜再走，顺便带一片给小娜。”  
“我不吃了。”史蒂夫顿了一下，说道，骑上车飞也似的走了。

巴基是史蒂夫堂哥的妻子，某一天突然和他堂哥回到家里，两三天内就操办好了婚礼，拎了证，结果婚礼第二天堂哥就跑得没了踪影。  
谁也不知道他去了哪里，他们想去给他挂个失踪或者死亡，可是隔两年又突然有他的消息，巴基的婚也一直没能离掉。  
史蒂夫的父母很早就去世了，在前年他的爷爷奶奶去世后，这个家里就彻底只剩下巴基与他了。他前两年还很瘦弱，这两年开始像竹子拔节似的长了起来，没多久个子就到了巴基的眉毛，一头近乎白金色的金发在阳光下刺眼得很，身材带着少年人都有的单薄与生机。  
尽管丈夫一直未曾回来过，但他从未因此而沮丧低落过。事实上，他和史蒂夫堂兄（他已经习惯用这个名称来称呼他的丈夫了）只认识了不到十天。他需要结婚，找一个住所安定下来，而史蒂夫堂兄，他也不知道他想要的是什么了。  
他在这里住了差不多六年，每天负责家务和果园里的工作，读书之余的史蒂夫有时也会来给他帮忙，史蒂夫曾是学者父母与祖父母留下了一笔不菲的遗产，日常事情虽然繁忙，但他却并不厌烦这样的生活。  
甚至他还挺喜欢的。  
巴基和史蒂夫堂哥结婚的时候，史蒂夫才是十二岁，这个一向孤僻冷漠的小屁孩却喜欢他喜欢得紧，天天要拉着他的手出去玩，有什么吃的全塞到巴基嘴边来。巴基坐在沙发上看电视或者做点别的时，他就喜欢趴在巴基背上闹腾，有事没事凑过去黏糊糊地在巴基脸上亲一口，还害羞地笑着说“巴基哥哥，我好喜欢你哦。”直到他祖父祖母进来时才安静下来。  
十四岁后，他就住在学校里了，一周只能回一次家。也许是经常不见面，他反倒和巴基生疏起来，也不叫巴基哥哥了，和巴基待在一起时也是沉默的，只有巴基找他说话时才会回应一句。  
史蒂夫总待在自己的房间里看书，看很多的各种各样的书，巴基在进去给他打扫时有翻到过那些，他对于这些书籍不太熟悉，但他心里有种莫名其妙的骄傲，仿佛史蒂夫是他的孩子一般。  
他的叛逆期在十六岁以后开始的，自从祖父祖母去世后，他对于巴基越发冷漠了起来。他总是在拒绝着巴基的好意，拒绝巴基去学校看望他，拒绝巴基给他做额外的零食，拒绝与巴基聊天，拒绝在假期回家。  
但巴基有些不以为然，孩子的叛逆期总会过去，他的史蒂夫仍然值得他骄傲。再以后，史蒂夫会带一个女孩子回来，他们又能组建一个温暖的大家庭。

天已经黑了下来，满天都是星星，虫子开始叫个不停。巴基煮了些柠檬茶，把特地做给史蒂夫的慕斯蛋糕放进了冰箱里，而晚饭是芒果派、烤鸡翅与鱼汤。  
他在想着这些时正切着橙子，汁液粘在了刀面上，又流到了他的手上。一个金色的脑袋出现在了窗前。  
“晚上好，巴基。”史蒂夫站在窗外看着他说。  
圆滚滚的橙子从刀刃下滑了出去，刀刃切在了食指上，划开了一个小口子，鲜血立即就渗了出来。  
巴基没去管手上的伤口，而是皱着眉头望着史蒂夫有些粉红的脸颊，“你喝酒了。”他笃定地说。  
“托尼过生日，我只是和他们喝了一杯。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，又急切地把上半身探进窗子里，想拉他的手看上面的伤口，“我很抱歉。”  
这是他放假一周以来第一次主动找巴基说话，也许是些许的酒精让他变得活泼起来，那让巴基有些高兴，于是他把手伸给史蒂夫看，温柔地说道：“没事的。”  
史蒂夫用双手抓住了他的手，低下头来，张口把他的食指含进了嘴里。  
手指进入那湿热的口腔中时，巴基惊了一跳，想要把手抽回来，但史蒂夫拉紧了他的手。  
他用舌头轻轻地舔干净伤口上的血液才松开。  
“有芫荽与百里香的味道。”史蒂夫抬起眼睛望着巴基，脸上还带着一丝笑容，“今晚我们吃什么？”  
巴基的喉头有些干涩，他感觉到自己的脸颊在发烫，甚至还有些不敢抬头接触史蒂夫的目光。  
“额，鸡翅还有…”  
“巴基。”史蒂夫突然打断了他的话，一双海一般蓝的眼睛望着他，他的浅金色头发被屋内暖黄色的灯光映成通透的亮色。  
“怎么了？”巴基望向他，睫毛颤了颤。  
“……明天我想请娜塔莎来家里吃饭。”他犹豫了一下说。  
巴基立即甜蜜地笑了起来，冲史蒂夫挤了挤眼睛，“啊哈，你早该请她来了。”  
“你一直这么觉得吗？”史蒂夫问道，他站直了身体，于是大半个人又笼罩在了夜色中了。  
他的话让巴基感到奇怪，“哦，我以为你早就被她的红头发迷住了。”  
他看见史蒂夫的表情有些奇怪，但他又说不上来，却让他心中涌起了莫名的失落与悲伤。  
怎么了……巴基想。  
“巴基，你能凑过来一下吗？我想告诉你一件事。”史蒂夫突然说道。  
于是巴基凑上前去，把肩膀探出窗外，屋外的空气凉了下来。  
史蒂夫低头凑在了他的耳边，压低声音，“那件内裤，是被我拿去自慰了，然后我把它洗了。”  
巴基僵直了身体，瞳孔扩大。  
“这已经不是第一次了，巴基，你的内裤，每一件都这样。”说着他把滚烫的嘴唇贴在了巴基的鬓角，在他的脸颊一路往上，细细地吻着巴基眼角的鱼尾纹。他伸出舌头来，用柔软湿润的舌尖舔湿巴基的眼角，让巴基几乎忘记了如何进行心跳。  
巴基就那么地，愣了三秒，随即立即抽回了上身，慌里慌张地抬起袖子擦掉了眼角的口水，“不，史蒂夫，这只是青春期，你需要引导，我们聊聊。”  
“晚饭后再说吧。”史蒂夫突然又用着极冷漠的语调说道。  
他突然觉得窒息一般的难过。  
但史蒂夫转过了身，走向了院子里栗子树下的石桌。巴基慌忙伸手，点亮了那里的灯。  
他都没有回头再跟他说几句……巴基莫名其妙地为这件事而悲伤，他摇了摇头，低头用水冲掉脸上的痕迹。  
当打开冰箱见到那个慕斯时，巴基的心情又开始欢快了起来。他知道史蒂夫会惊艳于它的香甜可口，说不定还会吃得满足得眯起眼睛，这全因为他的心灵手巧。  
巴基从烤箱里端出鸡翅，把它们放进盘子里。鱼汤还在灶台上翻滚着，他有点想叫史蒂夫来帮忙，但他又觉得不能这样。  
他没敢去想史蒂夫对他说的话。  
栗子树上攀爬满了百香果，桌边靠近栅栏的地方巴基种了一排铃兰与两蓬绣球，花都开的旺盛，铃兰的香味在夜间弥漫得恰到好处。  
史蒂夫低着头坐在桌边，手上翻来覆去地玩着一支红色的玫瑰。巴基猜那是哪个女孩送给他的，或者是他准备送给娜塔莎也说不准。  
但他把花揪掉了，花瓣被他碾碎，红色的汁液渗了出来，花梗上的毛刺几乎扎破了他的手指。  
巴基在给他倒一杯橙汁，他心惊胆战地望着他。  
橙汁溢出了玻璃杯，浸湿了桌子上浆得笔直的红白格子的桌布，接着杯子被扫在地上，男孩把男人推倒在地上。  
他的整个身躯都压在了巴基的身上，右手揪住了巴基的头发，让他没法反抗。  
“你有没有觉得，有时候你实在是太过残忍了？”史蒂夫灼热的呼吸扑在巴基的耳朵上，另一只手抬起来捏着他的脸颊。  
“史蒂夫……”巴基挣扎了一下，着急地小声问道，“你想干嘛？”  
“我只有你了，巴基，你却希望我和别人在一起吗？你是也想像别人一样离开我吗？”他把额头贴在巴基的额头上，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，蓝色的眼睛闪动着水光。  
巴基望着那双眼睛，呼吸因为紧张恐惧而急促，“不，不是。”他立即否定道。  
“而且你也不是只有我啊，你还有那么多的朋友。”巴基又努力轻柔着声音补充了一句。  
下一秒他就听见自己胸前衬衫被扯开的声音，他的史蒂夫弟弟似乎撕开了最后一层伪装，张口咬在了他胸前的乳头上。  
“史蒂夫！”巴基被吓了一跳，本能羞耻地想要推开史蒂夫，但他的手被史蒂夫抓住，别到了他的腰后。  
“别这样。”他紧张地恳求道，胸膛因为急促的呼吸而一起一伏，他尽力抬起头去看史蒂夫的脸，可他什么也没看见。  
史蒂夫抬起头来，轻轻地吻了吻他的脸颊。巴基以为他要放开自己了，于是没有反抗。  
“我一直在想着，如果我永远不说出来会怎么样，如果你不像我爱你那般爱我会怎么样，如果你离开我会怎么样…我害怕回来，害怕见到你，讨厌你总照顾着我。  
“事实上，这些答案我都知道。”他朝巴基笑了一下，“你并不爱我，我也再也无法忍受这个秘密藏在我的心中，我不能没有你，巴基，我不能没有你。  
“无论以何种方式，我也要拥有你。我没法消灭这个念头，它不光生根发芽，并且已经撑破了我的心脏，我想要捂住它，可是它仿佛可以从我身体的每一个缝隙之中钻出来，纠缠着奔向你，只要你在我面前时，它们就像是恨不得把你包裹起来……最终我决定放任它们，加入它们，不计手段。”  
巴基望着他没有吭声，他不知该如何应对，但他知道自己不能否定他。他的恐惧却减小了，让他能够冷静下来，思考究竟该怎么办。  
男孩低头吻在了他的脖子上，湿润的嘴唇合拢，轻柔地吮吸一块皮肤，那炽热的阴茎隔着裤子贴着他的大腿……巴基心里漏拍了一跳。  
“……史蒂夫，你不能这样做。”他最终还是吃力地说了出来，“这会毁了你的，你不应该……”  
“是的。”史蒂夫说道，但却没有停止手上的动作，他又无耻地补充了一句，“如果你想要毁了我的话。”  
他在威胁他，巴基瞪大了眼睛。

而此时史蒂夫的手已经顺势滑进了他的衬衫里，手指抚过他的腰侧。  
是哪里出错了吗？是他做错了什么吗？在史蒂夫的青春期中，有哪个环节出现了故障吗？巴基茫然地透过栗子树的叶子望向夜空，从桌子上流淌下来的橙汁滴滴答答地落在他的脸颊边。  
他引以为傲的男孩，现在正像着那些可怕的坊间传说里的少年那样，强奸他们的亲人。  
史蒂夫的手掌摁住了巴基的腰，他抬起来吻他的嘴唇，并且狠狠地咬了一口，让鲜血流出来，疼得巴基一哆嗦。史蒂夫松开他，安静地望着他望了几秒。  
“史蒂夫，不要这样……”巴基抓住这个空隙哀求道。  
不，他不是在犹豫，他只是在思考如何下口。  
男孩的力气并不比巴基大，但巴基却不敢反抗，他害怕着隔壁邻居的谈话声，害怕挣扎会伤害到史蒂夫一分一毫。  
史蒂夫再次低头吻住了巴基，舌头蛮横地挤进他的牙齿间，让巴基的嘴巴无法合拢，舌头被他的搅动，男孩的津液进入他的嘴里，让巴基的心脏不安地怦怦直跳。  
男孩决定一次性拆开吃光抹净他的蛋糕，他撕下了巴基衬衫胸前的布料，让那一对小麦色的胸肌暴露在夜晚微凉的空气中，那一对颜色偏深的乳头颤立了起来，巴基脸红地把脸别了过去。  
他在巴基的胸前咬了几口，留下红色的牙印，巴基咬着下唇不让自己哼疼。接着，他把巴基那宽松的裤子扯了下来，自己松开裤链，掏出自己竖起的，滚烫得吓人的阴茎来。  
巴基扫了它一眼，随即用胳膊遮在了脸上，试图不看到这场可耻的强奸来减轻自己的痛苦。  
但是他的手被史蒂夫扯了下去，强行扭到他的身后，史蒂夫的阴茎随着动作而拍打在他的会阴上，让巴基紧张地收紧了臀肌。  
“看着，拜托，”史蒂夫急切又愤怒地求着他，“否则我会把你操得人尽皆知，然后我会因为强奸罪进去，而你，你会因为诱奸自己的小叔而和我一起进去，所有人都会知道的。”  
巴基松下了手。  
他在手心上吐了口口水，然后抹进巴基的臀缝中，他的手指重重地快速地碾过巴基的穴口，巴基羞耻地咬住了下唇，身体不断地颤抖着。  
史蒂夫把两根手指插了进去，他的另一只手的手指也探进了巴基的嘴里，搅动着他的舌头，沾上了满手的唾液后，顺着巴基的下巴滑了下来，游离过他的乳头与腹肌，巴基抽紧了腹肌，恐惧地吞咽了口口水。  
那两根手指在巴基的身体里快速地抽插搅动，古怪的异物感让巴基呼吸困难，唾液的润滑并不够，干涩粗糙让他的肠道里疼痛得难受，他想要干呕，但最终只是觉得肠胃绞紧在了一起。  
还没等那里面适应，史蒂夫又匆匆插进了第三根手指，他张开手指，把里面尽力地撑开。疼痛沿着脊椎往上攀爬，巴基瞪大了眼睛望着史蒂夫，攥紧拳头才忍住了呼痛出声。  
于是，在史蒂夫将他的那根硕大坚硬的阴茎插进他的身体里时，他终于没忍住，疼得眼泪从滑落了下来。史蒂夫低下头亲吻他的眼角，吻干他的泪水，但下身却没有出去的意思，反而插入得更深了。内部被撕裂般的疼痛让巴基哽咽出来，低声恳求，“不，史蒂夫，不要继续了，求求你。我们当作一切都没发生好吗？”  
史蒂夫狠狠地挺腰，将阴茎完全插进了巴基的肠道里，巴基疼得没忍住尖叫了一声，但下一刻史蒂夫的手就捂住了他的嘴。  
“嘘——”史蒂夫说道，“别人会听到的。”  
越来越多的眼泪滚了下来，巴基在史蒂夫的手掌下啜泣，身体哆嗦个不停。  
史蒂夫退出了一些，巴基感觉到有温热的液体从自己的肛口流了出来，黏腻腻地顺着臀缝流淌到他的尾椎，带着铁腥味。接着，史蒂夫又快速地撞了进去，龟头顶在了巴基的肠壁上，疼得他呜咽出来。  
这是一场煎熬，他从未经受过如此的痛苦，没有人说过抚养一个孩子还要承受一次被孩子强奸的痛苦，因为这不是他亲生的孩子，他未曾经历过分娩他时的疼痛吗？  
巴基的手揪紧了身边的草，草茎被他的手指挣断，带着甜味的汁液的气味传入他的鼻腔。泪水堆积在他的眼窝，让他只能看清史蒂夫身形的轮廓，他视作亲生兄弟的孩子。  
史蒂夫一下操得比一下重，湿热的喘息与因快感而溢出喉咙的压抑的呻吟在巴基的耳边回响着。作为初次经历这些的男孩来说，他刻意忍耐了自己，与最渴望的人交媾的快感简直致命，哪怕他在他身下哭泣着，渗血的肠道抽搐着。  
史蒂夫再次吻干了巴基眼角的泪水，他拉扯起巴基的双腿，微微抬起他的下半身，让巴基看清他是如何操他的——男孩青筋狰狞的阴茎不断地进出他的后穴，被操成嫣红的肠肉被牵扯着带出分毫，穴口满是血液与透明的其他液体混在一起的粉色……  
巴基闭上眼睛，痛苦地呻吟了一声。他最终还是没忍住干呕出了呻吟。  
他的那声呻吟让少年人没能继续忍住，一时情动，将精液全射进了他的身体里。史蒂夫趴在他的胸膛上喘息，陷入高潮的晕眩。  
插在巴基身体里的阴茎疲软了下来，疼痛得到了缓解。巴基也终于听到了自己的啜泣声。  
他们就那样躺在草地上，邻居家的声音不知何时已经没有了，洒掉的橙汁不再滴落，巴基想转身把脸埋进胳膊里放声大哭，但他还是保持住了坚硬而冰冷的语气。  
“你满意了吧？”  
史蒂夫把头埋在巴基的肩膀上，笑了出来，“不，巴基，我想要的远远要多得多。”  
他坐了起来，坐在了巴基种在栗子树旁的鼠尾草上，他把巴基也揪了起来，肆无忌惮地亲吻着巴基的嘴唇，手掌抚在巴基的胸膛上，用力地揉搓，把巴基的胸脯揉得又疼又涨。  
坐在地上时的痛苦险些让巴基摔倒在地，他的臀部好像已经不是堂里的他自己的了。他任由史蒂夫吻他，揉他，然后不发出一丝声音，尽管他知道这样没什么用。  
“我很抱歉，”史蒂夫的嘴唇从巴基的脸颊上蹭过去时说道，“把你的橙汁弄洒了，还有你的鸡翅大概也冷了，鱼汤也大概糊了……还有那杯化了的桃子慕斯，你只做了一杯吗？”  
巴基突然就没忍住，嚎啕大哭了出来，他多想要把眼前的这个人狠狠地揍一顿啊，但是他又像之前那么多次一样，没能忍心，只是用手狠狠地想要擦干自己的眼泪，他磕磕巴巴地说道：“我恨你，史蒂夫.罗杰斯，我好讨厌你，我做好它，满心期待地等着你回家，可是你就这样对我，我好讨厌你……你就这样对我，它全都化了，你就这样对我……”  
史蒂夫伸出手，紧紧地把他搂进了怀中，“对不起，巴基，今后我会在每一口融化之前吃掉它，我会乖乖地听你的话，只要你答应我，只要你答应我，巴基，我爱你。”  
过热的体温从少年略显单薄的身体上传到了巴基的满怀，他应该感到热才对，但巴基只是觉得温暖，温暖得让人不想松开手。  
巴基没有回答史蒂夫。  
少年急促紊乱又带着示好意味的吻雨点般地落在了巴基的脖子上，他又一次吻干了巴基的泪水，把那咸涩的液体吞进腹中。  
他脱掉了上衣，皮肤白得像是透明，接着趴了下来，张口将巴基软软的阴茎含进了嘴里。  
巴基情不自禁地想要向后挪动离开他，但史蒂夫握住了他的手，拉着他不让他后退。  
他看着他的男孩粉色的嘴唇包裹住他的阴茎，卖力地吮吸舔舐，巴基颤抖着，他想要阻止，但那没有用，他的阴茎还是被史蒂夫唤醒了，硬邦邦地勃起了。  
史蒂夫把它吞进喉咙深处，又让它快速地在自己的嘴中抽插，巴基的脸颊浮起红晕，不住地喘息着。  
他给他口交了好一会儿，在巴基仰着头喘着粗气时抬起了头，在巴基的龟头上轻轻一吻。接着史蒂夫的嘴唇离开了巴基的阴茎，而是往下，贴在了那个还带着血迹的穴口上。  
“别…”巴基哆嗦了一下，但他已经轻柔地吻在了上面，舌尖舔过那轻微肿胀的穴口，然后刺探了进去，湿软的舌头舔过肠壁时，巴基终于控制不住呻吟了出来。  
史蒂夫的呼吸扑在他的腿间，金发蹭着他的大腿内侧，巴基攥紧了手，结果还是没能控制住自己的动情。  
疼痛并未真正消失，但却被温柔地减轻了，巴基仍旧呻吟着乞求，“别这样，史蒂夫，别这样。”尽管他重复着，但一切仿佛没什么作用，穴内酥麻温热的感觉最终占据了疼痛的上风，他的后穴仿佛变得湿漉漉了起来。  
仿佛里面化成了一滩温热的水。  
史蒂夫起身，半强迫地让他跪在了椅子前，抬起屁股将后面的穴口暴露在外，然后将自己又硬了起来的老二缓缓插了进去。  
巴基的后穴畏怯地绞紧了。但是疼痛已经降低至几乎可以无视了，只有酸胀感让人不适。史蒂夫的上半身贴在巴基的后背上，将阴茎完全送进去。它插得很深，深得让巴基害怕，但疼痛不再，阴茎碾过肠壁时甚至带来了一种难以言喻的怪异感觉。  
史蒂夫腾出一只手帮巴基撸动着阴茎，另一只手扣着他的腰，下身快速地耸动，插进去又抽出。他很快就摸到了巴基前列腺的位置，龟头抵着那里顶撞，让巴基张嘴咬住手背才吞下自己的呻吟。  
那本来偏白的臀部被史蒂夫拍打得成了粉色，穴口被操开，快感让人迷醉。史蒂夫顶得巴基的身体往前送，胸口挺立的乳头被压在椅面上，磨得他又疼又痒。质地坚固的椅子也被摇到吱呀作响，他的泪水又流了出来，落在了椅子上，但那并非疼痛，原因不明，或许还夹杂着一些羞耻。  
巴基听到虫子的声音都减弱了下去，进入耳朵的只有格外清晰的史蒂夫的喘息与自己的声音，还有史蒂夫的阴茎在他的肠道中抽插的黏腻水声，让他更加羞愧难当。  
他被史蒂夫操到射了出来，最后史蒂夫甚至没有替他慰藉他的阴茎，而是双手抓着他的腰，更加疯狂地抽插，阴茎抵着巴基的前列腺点，把他逼出连声的呻吟与泪水来。接着巴基就射了出来，与此同时，还有他流出的更多的泪水，在椅子上留下了一个小小的水泊。  
巴基还是任由着史蒂夫射在了他的身体里，然后让史蒂夫替他提上了裤子。  
他夹着屁股里的那些精液，红肿着眼睛坐在史蒂夫的对面，有些慌张胆怯地和史蒂夫一起吃掉了那些冷了的芒果派。  
史蒂夫把他融化了的慕斯蛋糕喝光了，连杯子里一粒饼干渣也没放过。  
鱼汤已经烧干了，锅子差点糊了一个洞。  
巴基丢掉了一件衬衫。  
洗过澡后，史蒂夫进了巴基的卧室里，爬到他的床上，紧紧地依偎着他。

“不要离开我。”史蒂夫在睡梦里嘟囔。  
巴基翻身把他毛茸茸的脑袋搂进了怀里。


End file.
